


冬兵不喜歡冷

by SKRyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRyu/pseuds/SKRyu
Summary: 來做愛吧。長官說。這是命令。冬兵舔了舔被吻腫的嘴，順從地解開他的作戰皮衣。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 23





	冬兵不喜歡冷

執行任務的那天下著大雪。西伯利亞冷極了，冬兵不喜歡冷。

他不喜歡雪、不喜歡自己的代號、不喜歡被冷凍、不喜歡鐵臂因為外溫導致溫度也跟著下降。金屬臂的溫度會從接合處傳到身體上，太冷了，讓他的傷處和脊椎很痛。

他不喜歡他的長官，同時他也對他的長官有難以說清的感覺，他不明白這種感覺該如何說清，是喜歡嗎？他不知道，冬兵不曾被允許擁有感情，這種漫上心頭搔癢不適的情感讓他困惑。

長官有時候會逼他做他不想要的事情，一開始很痛，到後面他自己卻也爽得摸不著北。到後來他已經習慣了，身體被開發到隨時隨地被扒褲子強硬地捅進去都能夠馬上流出水來。

他需要長官，長官也需要他。  


溫熱的血液濺到臉上，盾牌極其不符合物理法則，在空中轉了一圈後回到史蒂夫手上。冬兵在基地最高處，手裡的狙擊槍對準他的長官身後的敵人。瞄準、扣板機、再瞄準、再扣板機。他機械式地重複著同樣的動作，在槍聲響起的同時敵人也隨之倒下，一個不漏。  
  
長官看向他了。他朝著冬兵的方向笑了一下。於是冬兵放下了手裡的狙擊槍，翻過窗跳下去，穩穩地落在長官的身後。機械手臂的力氣奇大無比又防彈，幾乎是一拳幹掉一個。  
  
敵人的數量在慢慢減少，兩個人像是打上癮了似地，盾牌飛到冬兵手裡，他熟練地將盾扔出去，撞到牆壁後反彈，精準地重擊敵方的脖子。脆弱的頸部發出了清脆的聲響，又一個敵人倒下了。  
  
槍聲在慢慢減少。屍體的數量逐漸變多。最後一個敵人慢慢地往後退，靠到牆上，可憐又無助地求饒。史蒂夫走到他身前，輕輕笑了，然後伸手將他的脖子擰斷。  
  
「喀嚓。」  
  
人體落在地上發出了沉悶的響聲，戰鬥結束了。兩人喘著氣，長官明顯還在興奮狀態，他的瞳孔放大，嘴角還帶著笑意，回頭看向他的資產。「巴基。」他說。  
  
冬兵沒有回話，他不知道巴基是誰，但長官總是這樣喊他。或許他是巴基吧，但他只是冬兵，他只是資產，他沒有擁有名字的權力。他的長官朝他走來，冬兵沒有動作，他知道接下來會發生什麼，而他——他為此感到期待。  
  
面罩被扯下來，然後長官的嘴唇狠狠地壓上他的。血腥味在嘴裡擴散開來，不是彼此的，是地上數十個人其中一名的。冬兵閉上眼睛，抓住長官手臂，乖順地張嘴。長官很熱，他的嘴唇很熱、舌頭很熱、身體很熱。冬兵喜歡溫暖的地方，他伸出舌纏上對方的，像是要汲取那處的一點點溫暖，藉此來暖和自己的身軀。  
  
結束時兩個人喘的比剛才更厲害，長官瞇起了眼睛，他推著冬兵的身體，將人按倒在地，棲身壓上。

「來做愛吧。」長官說。  
  
這是命令。冬兵舔了舔被吻腫的嘴，順從地解開他的作戰皮衣。  
  
  
沒有潤滑就插入很疼。但冬兵需要這個，做愛是少數他能夠自我認知到自己不是被改造的機器而是一個活生生的人的時候，他能夠清晰地感知到疼痛和快感。

長官的體溫很高，相反的自己的總是偏低，對方的手在自己身上游移時常常留下痕跡，紅的青的紫的。他依戀長官碰觸過的地方時留下的溫暖，他想要更多，他想要長官一直碰他，這樣他就不會冷了。  
  
冬兵像隻母狗一樣被壓在地上，長官的陰莖不斷擦過他的腺體，快意讓他不知所措。他想抓住點什麼，但身邊可見的東西只有地上一攤攤血跡，還有數不完的屍體。眼前已然死去的人還張著眼睛，他可以看見那雙無神的眼珠子倒映著自己的模樣——原本蒼白的皮膚因情慾染上了潮紅，他的臉上沾了別人的血，看上去有些怵目驚心。  
  
「嗯呃……」  
  
他的手在地上扒拉，金屬不斷摩擦地面，發出了些微刺耳的聲音，長官撥開他的頭髮，俯身咬住他的後頸，在原本就有的咬痕上又添附了一個新的。這次咬破了皮膚，舌頭舔到傷口時又刺又癢，冬兵想要躲開，但長官壓著他的頭，想動都動不了。  
  
長官把他翻身後壓上來，腿被折成了M字，冬兵睜大的雙眼緊緊盯著靠得很近的長官，對方的喘息熱氣都打在他的臉上，他的身體因為激烈的運動變得很熱，深深挺進的陰莖重重地輾過腺體，長官咬住自己的奶頭時他的呻吟都染上了泣音。  
  
奶頭被長官又咬又吸，他的力道大的像是想要吸出奶，但冬兵知道自己沒有也不可能會有乳汁那種女性才會有的東西。乳尖被叼住時像是被什麼電流刺激似的——他不太喜歡電流這個說法，但除了這個也沒有什麼可以形容這種異樣的感覺，刺刺辣辣的，那種疼又讓人忍不住再次嘗試，上癮的爽感。  
  
眼角餘光瞥見角落似乎有什麼東西在動，冬兵一瞬間進入了警戒，他偏過頭看向發出動靜的來源——是個還沒死透，僅剩一口氣的人。對方看起來驚慌極了，像是看見什麼珍稀怪獸似地瞪大了眼，那眼底是冬兵熟悉的情緒，倉皇、恐懼、不安。  
  
對方哆嗦著舉起了槍，長官似乎沒有發現角落的人，於是冬兵一下子推開壓在身上的人，翻身把長官壓在身下，試圖抽出腰間的槍時才發現自己的腰帶被長官解開後丟到不遠處了。他惱怒地皺起眉頭，在對方扣下板機前先抓起了屍體擋子彈，才從被褪到一半的長褲抽出一把匕首後朝著人扔過去，精準地插進對方腦門正中央。  
  
在敵人倒下時長官突然掐住了他的腰部把他往下壓，尺寸驚人的陰莖沒入讓冬兵反應不過來，癱倒在對方身上，高度警戒時特別敏感的身軀被突如其來的深頂刺激得差點就射出來。長官勾起嘴角，在他耳邊說：「你緊張的時候夾得特別緊，我差點被你夾射了，寶貝。」  
  
冬兵被頂得失神了一瞬，不一會兒又在意附近是否還有遺下的生還人口，雙眼環視周圍的屍體，確認了一圈。長官的臉色忽地變得晦暗不清，他用力地打了下冬兵的屁股，熱辣的痛感一下將冬兵拉回神。  
  
「你不專心。」長官的聲音很低，像頭慍怒的雄獅，他的手掐住身下人的咽喉，那讓冬兵喘不過氣。冬兵無辜又不滿地瞪大眼睛，眼中漾滿了水光，眼尾紅豔豔的，委屈極了，看上去隨時都會落淚。  
  
長官的手時緊時鬆，冬兵難受地掙扎，他試著掰開長官的手，但對方仍在體內馳騁的性器讓他很快就沒了力氣。他狼狽地張大嘴只為吸取多一點空氣，就連呻吟都破碎不堪，腦袋一片混沌，眼前因淚水和缺氧而變得模糊，他眼裡只能看見長官那頭像是金麥的金髮和藍眼睛。  
  
「……巴克，巴基——」  
  
他聽見了一個聲音，像是長官，但又不是。長官不會用這種語氣和他說話，沒有這麼溫柔，也不會這麼情緒化。巴基。巴基。Who the hell is Bucky？他不是巴基，更不是什麼鹿仔。他是Winter Soldier，是資產，除了這個之外，他沒有其他身分。  
  
混亂的腦中冒出了幾個閃回片段，畫面中有個和長官一樣的金頭髮藍眼睛，有瘦小的，也有跟長官差不多身形的。他聽見了自己的聲音，喊著美國隊長，史蒂薇，史蒂夫——史蒂夫是又是誰？  
  
「嗯、呃、哈——史、史蒂夫……」   
  
冬兵憋紅了臉，下意識地喊出來，脖子上的手明顯頓了一下。長官把手拿開了，他大口大口地喘氣，空氣闖入肺部的感覺很好，他無可遏止地滴落了眼淚。  
  
臉上的淚水被抹去，長官的表情看起來——他看起來很高興。冬兵不曉得為什麼。  
  
「再多喊幾次，巴克。」長官俯身親吻他的臉，冬兵閉上眼睛，服從命令，又多叫了幾次。史蒂夫。史蒂夫，史蒂夫……冬兵能夠感覺到長官興奮的情緒，深埋在體內的性器好像又脹大了一圈，撐得他很滿。  
  
長官吻他，唇齒間盡是鐵鏽味，他喊得喉嚨發乾發癢，冬兵急切地索取，吸吮對方的舌頭，像是要把他嘴裡的唾液都袋走似地，就連那點唾液血液都能拿來潤喉。  
  
一吻完畢，長官的手指擦過被吻的紅腫的唇瓣，指腹上未乾的濃稠血液沾上了他的嘴唇，艷麗得不行。長官一邊誇他很美，一邊又頂得更重了。  
  
冬兵忍不住在長官不斷頂弄腺體時射了一次。但長官心情很好，沒有因為在他未經允許的情況下射精而懲罰他。長官把他射到腹部的精液舔掉，然後又吻上來。精液嘗起來有點腥，但長官的要更濃更腥鹹一點。  
  
冬兵幾乎要被過載的快感逼瘋了，他被換了好幾個姿勢，趴著跪著躺著，最後長官還是讓他保持最初的姿勢壓在地上幹。陰莖和奶頭在地面上磨蹭，冷的他不斷像後縮，但又被長官壓回去。體內的熱和外界的冷讓他感覺自己要當機了，好冷、好熱，不行了，會壞掉。  
  
他被操得滿臉都是淚，聲音又粗又啞，他胡亂地用上他所有會的語言罵了一遍髒話，長官掐著他的奶子說他罵人的時後很性感，一邊在他的體內射出來。一次還沒完，冬兵知道長官不會只想要一次。  
  
他被抱起來抵在牆上，雙腿下意識地夾住長官的腰部，可以說是沒有不應期的老二沒多久又開始了新一輪的攻勢。冬兵覺得自己像個他媽的陰莖套子，他的長官毫不憐惜地大幅抽插，狠狠啃他的胸部，他的奶頭已經被吸得像個女人似地腫起，輕輕一碰都讓他敏感地掉眼淚。  
  
冬兵不知道這場性愛會持續多久，長官讓他很暖和、讓他又痛又舒服，而他不得不承認自己眷戀長官的碰觸，他無法解釋清楚原因，他無法自己地想要碰觸長官。他知道長官比他還強大，他不需要任何人保護也可以自己殺出一道血路，但這就像是一種本能，他會不自覺將狙擊槍瞄準任何想攻擊長官的敵人，在他們靠近長官前先殺了他們。然後長官會朝著他的方向勾勾嘴角，舉起右手敬禮——這個畫面太過熟悉，冬兵想不起來，但他知道自己從很久很久以前——比成為資產還要更久以前——就有過這樣的行為了。  
  
敏感點被磨蹭，冬兵哭喊著，史蒂夫，不行了。救救我，拜託。長官咬著他的耳朵，喘著粗氣不斷說著，巴基，巴克。拖著冬兵屁股的手抓得很緊，冬兵肯定那肯定會留下很深的手印。「我抓住你了，我抓住你了，巴基……」長官聲音顫抖，不斷親吻他的嘴唇，舔開那已經乾掉，讓他嘴唇發緊的血跡。  
  
小腹被射得撐出了一點弧度，那折磨了自己不知多久的陰莖終於離開他的屁股了。冬兵被放到地上，踩到平地時他差點無力地軟倒，他靠在長官身上，對方的精液從穴口流出，弄得他腿根發癢。  
  
他們互相依偎著休息了幾分鐘，直到冬兵的呼吸平穩，走路也不會發顫，長官才命令他穿好衣服回基地回報任務。  


  
西伯利亞的冬天很冷。皮製的作戰服也沒能抵擋那寒意溜進衣服縫隙裡，徹骨的刺疼。但那比起冷凍艙好多了，他寧願在大雪的天作戰也不願意回到那個冰冷的艙室。  
  
他走進了艙室，閉上眼睛，等待操作儀器的九頭蛇成員關上艙門。過了幾分鐘也沒等來動靜，他困惑地睜眼，發現長官站在他面前，像是在等他似地。  
  
讓我跟他一起進去。長官說。然後不顧他人的意見就擠進來。寬厚的手臂摟住冬兵的身軀，長官身上淡淡的氣息讓冬兵安心又困惑。  
  
只能夠容納一人的艙室又窄又擠，冬兵不安地扭了扭，又被強硬地帶進長官懷裡。艙室逐漸變冷，艙門上的窗戶已經結了一層冰，但長官的身上很溫暖，那讓他沒那麼難受了。  
  
冬兵再次閉上眼睛，他伸手環住長官的腰，在他的懷裡失去了意識。


End file.
